


Под крылом соловья

by papugaka



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Текст по канонным событиям является смесью мувика «Контратака Чара» и манги «Дети Белточки».
Relationships: Char Aznable/Nanai Miguel
Kudos: 2





	Под крылом соловья

**Author's Note:**

> Nightingale (англ.) - «соловей»

Ангар тонет в гулкой тишине, когда гигантские тросы тяжко дёргаются и начинают медленно опускать на трап свой скорбный груз. Поверженный Найтингейл, превратившийся из царственной и смертоносной машины в груду вывороченного и покорёженного металла, циклопический и мёртвый. Ещё до того, как алый корпус — по-прежнему в траурной тишине — касается поверхности трапа, Нанай понимает, что внутри никого нет.

«Пусть хоть кто-нибудь закричит, — умоляет про себя Нанай. — Ну же, кричите!».

Тишина становится нестерпимой, и Нанай всю трясёт от желания услышать хотя бы единственный всхлип позади себя — хоть какое-то подтверждение тому, что её глаза видят то, что видят. Ведь то, что сейчас происходит, не могло случиться. Не могло случиться с Зионом. И с ней.

Наконец она слышит звук. Это шорох. Шорох сотен рук, поднятых в едином порыве. Зал будто вздыхает весь разом, а Нанай… у Нанай нет сил, чтобы сделать то же самое. Что-то внутри неё, имеющее теперь наибольшую важность, дёргается в мучительной судороге — и вдруг резко рвётся. Невидимый крюк подцепляет ей внутренности и как будто распарывает от пупка до промежности.

«Я что-то теряю. Что-то очень важное».

Она падает беззвучно, вперёд головой, как подрезанный цветок. Желчь подкатывает к горлу и гадко обжигает как будто свернувшийся в трубочку язык. Из неё хлещет красный ( _его любимый цвет_ ) поток, и его так много, Господь, как много. Она елозит холодным лбом по замызганному трапу, разевая рот, а её матка — проклятый, слабый орган — её матка в муках извергает наружу всё, что ей осталось от Чара.

Когда её уносят, она провожает взглядом пустое нутро Найтингейла.

Пустое, как теперь и утроба Нанай.

* * *

После лазарета их спальня встречает её такой же пустотой. Она входит и понимает, что тут никого не было с того момента, как они с Чаром покинули её перед битвой. Не было времени прибраться, и все силы были брошены на скорбные бдения? Хотели дать ей шанс попрощаться? В общем-то, сейчас не было никакого смысла разбираться в чужих мотивах.

Одеяло на кровати откинуто, на столе стоит полупустая бутылка виски, рядом — стакан с белесым кружком от выдохшейся воды на дне. Нанай подносит его к лицу — ничего, кроме едва заметного запаха спирта. Неуютная кровать давно потеряла тепло и очертания их тел. Живот сводит, и Нанай садится прямо там, где стояла, опираясь на ножку кровати. Смотрит в темноту комнаты и видит, как Чар, ещё мокрый после душа — она едва отучила его не выскакивать оттуда в чём мать родила и лишь потом надевать халат, — ползает на коленях по ковру. (Он никогда не признавал электронных чертежей и при расчётах упрямо пользовался бумагой.) Нанай семенит по пустому пространству между кусками ватмана, стараясь не наступать на драгоценные листы. Глаза Чара лихорадочно и ясно блестят, как кристаллики берлинской лазури, попавшие на яркое солнце. Это момент ясности и просветления: Чар говорит много и подробно, тыча циркулем в различные детали и формулы на листах, а Нанай кивает, едва ли слушая его пояснения, вместо этого любуясь происходящей прямо на глазах переменой. Будто в давно заброшенный дом с забитыми наглухо окнами, с коридорами, по которым гуляют только ветер и призраки давно умерших людей, внезапно забежал ребёнок с погремушкой. Звон заполняет затхлые коридоры, и всё здание откликается и начинает вторить ему, запевая.

«Словно древнее божество в акте творения», — думает Нанай, всматриваясь в любимое лицо, так редко озаряемое светом.

— Назову его… — Чар стучит карандашом по зубам, и Нанай отвлекается от своих мыслей.

— Что?..

— Найтингейл. — Чар улыбается и внезапно подхватывает её на руки, прижимая к себе, напитывая влагой и лихорадочным жаром. Чертежи шуршат под его босыми ногами, и, наверное, так шуршали первые листья на Земле, когда наступала первая в жизни мира осень. — Я назову его Найтингейл.

Он заразительно хохочет, и Нанай почти пугается, потому что — ей так кажется — сейчас она видит слишком много. Не стоит ли вовремя отвести взгляд?

Но Бог видит, что это хорошо.

* * *

Боевые действия с обеих сторон на время затихли: каждая из сторон зализывала раны и со страхом искала знакомые имена в списках погибших или пропавших без вести. Солдаты Зиона по несколько раз прошерстили каждый сектор рядом со снова омертвевшим Аксисом, но ничего, кроме останков Найтингейла и странного сосредоточения энергии, сиявшей изумрудной зеленью во всех спектрах, найдено не было. Зелень глушила все сигналы, так что поисковые команды даже не могли связаться друг с другом, но, странное дело, ни один участник розыскных экспедиций не пропал. Все благополучно возвращались, как будто сам космос за руку выводил их к товарищам. Случались и столкновения с федералами, но обе стороны были настолько подавлены, что почти не обращали друг на друга внимания.

Машинный зал мертво молчит. Даже здесь зионские штандарты с орлами приспущены. Нанай не знает, как долго продлится траур: народная скорбь действительно неподдельна. Зион любил своего повелителя, искренне и безотчётно, как могут любить только малые дети, и неважно, что сердца Чара никогда не хватило бы на каждого из них. Слишком многое он отдал умершим, а мёртвые не возвращают своего.

Нанай сидит внутри Найтингейла, на дне чаши, оставшейся от спасательной капсулы, и над её головой колышутся приспущенные штандарты, волнующиеся под ветерком вентиляции. Нанай распутывает клубок проводов, разминая заледеневшие пальцы, гладит острые выступы деталей. Найтингейл молчит, и Нанай ощущает себя птенцом, копошащимся в родительском гнезде. И Зион — не более чем птенец соловья, оставленный в опустелом гнезде, ждущий возвращения родителей. Красиво поющая на рассвете птичка, чьи трели прекрасны, но век удручающе короток. Настало время ему сорваться с родной ветки в темноту самостоятельности, чтобы …что? Взлететь вверх, как взрослая птица, или разбиться о камни?

Нанай сворачивается в клубок на дне железной чаши, гладя гигантские заклёпки, и ей кажется, будто металл под пальцами ненормально тёплый, словно Найтингейл откликается на её прикосновения. Отогревает. По спутанным и разорванным проводам пробегают редкие зелёные искорки.

Нанай почти спала, и в зелёном этом сне вспоминала, как впервые встретила Чара. Вспоминала маленькую Хаман Кан, совсем ещё девчонку, и Натали. Вспоминала, как её брат восторженно тряс руку Чара, а тот смотрел куда-то вбок и нездешне улыбался. Тогда впереди них, казалось, было всё.

Металл пел вокруг неё, и в этот темнейший час, что бывает только перед рассветом, лейтенант Зиона и последняя любовь Касвала Рем Дайкуна, Нанай Мигель, не верила ни в какую тьму.


End file.
